


joie de vivre

by reginaldthegreat



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Dating, Evolution of Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Married Life, One-Shot, Reader-Insert, Silly dialogue, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23412238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginaldthegreat/pseuds/reginaldthegreat
Summary: Sam thinks love stories are “greasy”, which is ironic, because his is the greasiest of them all.
Relationships: Abigail/Sebastian (Stardew Valley), Sam/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 121





	joie de vivre

You weren’t into blond haired, blue eyed boys. You’d made it very clear in conversations with close friends in Zuzu City. They were overhyped. Generic. So why was it that when you first saw Sam, in all his blond, blue eyed glory, your stomach sprouted butterflies?

You became the honorary fourth member of Sam, Abigail, and Sebastian’s trio shortly after moving to Stardew Valley. It was awkward to witness Sebastian’s obvious crush on Abigail. You and Sam often third wheeled whenever you hung out, but you didn’t mind. 

Around the time Sebastian finally asked Abigail out, you and Sam were caught red-handed graffitiing the back of the Joja building. It was the first time you’d hung out alone before your 40 hours of community service together. It was in those 40 hours that you got to know each other intimately.

Very intimately.

It happened when you were sweeping the floor of the community center with Sam. You noticed a little leaf tangled in his hair from when he’d wiped out on his skateboard. You tried to let him know but he had his headphones on with music at full blast so you thought, what the heck, why not remove it yourself?

When you stepped in front of him to fish out the leaf, your faces inches apart, his pale cheeks flooded with color. He watched your lips, shiny from your favorite tinted chapstick, for what felt like the longest 10 seconds of his life. When you stepped away, holding the leaf in front of his face as an explanation, he was still staring at your lips.

You smiled, startling him out of his daze. “You good?” you mouthed.

He took off his headphones with shaking hands before asking, in a nervous voice you’d never heard before, if he could kiss you.

You were down. 

Soon, a banquet was involved. Your strictly platonic hangouts became double dates as your quartet continued to spend every minute of free time together.

Sam easily beat you at pool (unfortunate, because he sucked pretty bad), but he couldn’t keep up with you when it came to Junimo Cart. Whenever Abigail and Sebastian left you two alone, you’d curl up on the couch, making out with each other as if your kisses alone were air and you’d been drowning all your life. It was the easiest way to lose track of time. His lips were soft and he usually tasted like maple syrup. 

Sebastian once read you a statistic about how men often fell in love faster than women. Sam had disagreed, which was funny, because he was the first to say “I love you”. 

He was animatedly talking about a band he loved (and you didn’t, not that you’d admit it) when he realized he’d been talking for a very long time.

“Sorry about that. I know I can be a pain to listen to when I go off on one of my tangents,” he said sadly.

You wouldn’t hear it. “Don’t you dare apologize. Keep going. Why didn’t their debut turn out well?”

He blinked at you, shocked at the fact that you’d really been listening, before he said the magic three words. 

You’d been so surprised, you sputtered a nervous “thank you” and went to hide in the bathroom so your face could cool down.

Your “I love you” came later when you were lying beside him in his bed and he was tracing the features of your face with his fingertips. 

“I love you more,” he responded, then tickled you until you accidentally elbowed him in the jaw. 

Teenage antics evolved into a more serious relationship. A year after your first “I love you”, you met an old mariner at a beach and he seemed to know there was someone special in your life because when he saw you, he said something about “a look in your eyes”. So one day, when Sam was singing to you in his heavenly falsetto while you showered together, you asked him the question.

“Hey, wanna get married?”

He looked at you, halfway into lathering your hair with shampoo. “Marriage?”

“Yeah.”

He blushed, a shy smile forming on his face. “Sure.”

You nodded nonchalantly. “Cool.”

When you turned around to make it easier for him to wash your hair, you both grinned excited, secret smiles. You presented the mermaid pendant after you’d changed into clean clothes and he told you he had never loved anyone as much as he loved you.

Your wedding was early in the morning. Mayor Lewis explained that weddings MUST be at 6 AM. “It is simply Stardew Valley tradition!” he’d cried.

Sam wasn’t pleased, but your anticipation was enough for him to push past his stubborn reluctance to abide by the rules. You wore a pastel green dress, like the one from _The Princess and the Frog_ , and Sam pretended he just had something in his eye when he saw you walk down the aisle. The two of you were more excited about the idea of marriage than the wedding itself, so the set up was simple. It might not have looked like a fairytale, but it felt like one to you two.

Even though Sam had dated Penny in the past, you were surprised to learn that you were his first. The sex was awkward, but sweet.

You soon learned that Sam’s greatest love languages, after Gifts of course (I mean, this is Stardew Valley) were Physical Touch and Quality Time. You two were definitely passionate. Mayor Lewis often yelled at you two to behave at community events. 

As for the married life, it was frustrating at first. Sam was crazy talented so the cabin was usually filled with the sound of his lovely musical compositions, but he was incredibly lazy when it came to housework. He couldn’t cook for shit (he made instant pancakes sometimes) and he was terrible with money, which meant you had to manage the finances. But Sam loved you, and love changes people in unexpected ways. He found himself slowly, with some lecturing from you, sweeping, doing laundry, and scrubbing the tub. You agreed to clean the toilet. He was always such a baby about cleaning toilets.

He started washing his own dish right after using it, so often there were no dishes to wash. And cooking, well, let’s just say even though you could cook, you absolutely hated it. You two ate a scary amount of boxed mac n cheese, ramen, and Hostess brownies. Thank goodness you were a farmer. Without your fresh produce, you both probably would have been long gone from heart failure. 

That brings us to today. You sat curled up in Sam’s lap, messing up his freshly gelled golden locks, much to his chagrin. He is not fond of instances where his hair isn’t sticking straight up in the air and he makes sure to always tell you so, which is a shame because you love his bedhead.

“Sam?” you ask.

“Hmm?”

“Would you love me if I was a cannibal?”

“Yeah.”

“What if Sebastian and Abigail came over and found like... a hand in the fridge?”

“I’d say ‘don’t worry about that, it’s just her snack’.”

You laughed. “Would you still love me if I worshipped cats?”

“You already worship cats.”

“Touché.”

He poked you between the eyes. “Yeah, I’d still love you.”

“What if someone came over and saw a bunch of cat statues and stuff?”

“I’d say, ‘that’s just her cat shrine, don’t worry about it’.”

“Would you still love me if-“

“Listen, you stupid little farmer,” he laughed, grabbing your wrists and pressing your nose against his, “I will love you until I die. It doesn’t matter what weird shit you do. You’re not getting rid of me.” 

He kisses you, a teeth-clashing kiss, because you make him laugh with your silly questions, and because he knows you’ll love him forever too.


End file.
